


new account

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 1





	new account

so i know i could make this something poetic and dramatic about thing being a “new era”

but in all honesty 

this account is just because my parents found my old one

so, if you’re here,

hi.


End file.
